


You're Sam and Sam is good

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trans!Sam (Samantha), high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer becomes friends with the new kid in class, Sam, even though Sam is a little weird at times. What he doesn't know is that Sam is more special than he could have imagine and when he finds out his big secret he's more confused than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sam and Sam is good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trans!Sam fic, but I loved writing it. I hope you like it :)

When Lucifer met Sam for the first time he didn’t like him, mainly because he sat next to him and Lucifer had fought hard to get a spot all for himself in the back of the classroom. After he got to know him though, he found him more interesting than annoying. Sam wasn’t revolted by Lucifer’s appearance – blond and blue hair, leather jackets and biker boots with spikes – or the fact that everyone in school seemed to evade him when he walked through the hallways; he was more curious than anything. Sam asked Lucifer if he was a punk, which he wasn’t, and why everyone seemed to be scared of him when he was still not one of the oldest. Talking with Sam was fun, easy even. Lucifer didn’t mind that a friendship evolved between them, the first _real_ one in his seventeen years of life.

Some things about Sam were a little weird though, things that no one else seemed to notice. His voice wasn’t very deep for a boy’s for example, that one others picked on sadly. With Lucifer’s help they stopped pretty fast though, one or two fights were enough to show everyone that Sam was under his protection from the very beginning. Sam also didn’t change with the other boys when they came back from sports class, he always changed in one of the bathroom stalls and never forgot to lock it. Even during hot days he wore sweaters or big shirts and never allowed someone to hug him, like, _ever_. On one occasion Lucifer forgot this rule and was about to pull him into his arms and Sam basically jumped back, staring at him with shock-wide eyes. Of course Lucifer apologized right away and it wasn’t a big deal, but it stuck with him. He wasn’t much of a hugger himself, but Sam’s complete refusal of it he found strange.

All this didn’t change the fact that he liked the boy. Sam could be cheerful and funny, always up for a joke. Others assumed he was a nerd, because he took advanced math and physics, but Lucifer knew he was just very intelligent and needed to challenge himself in order to not get bored. He himself had trouble with regular math already, where Sam happily jumped in for homework help and such, and preferred his running team. Lucifer loved running and whenever Sam had a free period he came to the racing track and watched him, even cheered when Lucifer won again. It always made him happy to see his friend there, even the rest of the team soon accepted Sam as their personal cheerleader and became friends with him. His only really friend though, was Lucifer and they were both rather happy about that.

Over spring break Sam and his family went to see a friend, but Lucifer didn’t mind much, as it gave him time to do all the studying he had neglected in favor of running and Sam. They still texted each other and sent pictures though, just keeping contact. Later though, when schools reopened and Lucifer waited for Sam to show up, he didn’t. After school Lucifer called him and found out his friend became sick and would stay home for the rest of the week. Honestly, it was the long week Lucifer ever had to go through, but when Sam finally came back he was happier than ever.

Somehow Sam was different though, Lucifer saw it the first second. He ate much more than before and lost his temper way easier than he was used to, as if something truly bothered him. Lucifer he told he was fine, but the other just knew something wasn’t right. And he would soon find out what the problem was…

It happened during a volley ball match in sports class. The match was out of control, like always, and the ball hit more faces than it hit the ground already, when Sam slipped and crashed against Lucifer. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if Lucifer’s elbow wouldn’t have hit the younger one right between the legs, a coincidence no one could explain later, and Sam screamed out in pain. Unluckily for them, they had a substitute teacher for the day, a woman that hated all boys equally it seemed. She didn’t say anything when Lucifer helped Sam up and guided him out of the hall, towards the locker room, but her eyes never left them and they both knew what she was thinking.

As soon as Sam was in the locker room he dragged himself to the toilets, away from Lucifer, who was left worried sick. He noticed the way Sam walked, crooked and with pain written all over his face; it was unable not to see it. He had suffered from a few blows into this area himself already, but Sam looked as if he was in a much worse condition than he had ever been. Still, he waited and gave his friend the privacy he insisted on, until someone banged on the door at least and Sam wasn’t back yet.

“We’re done in a minute!” Lucifer yelled and made his way to the toilets, determined to see if it was worse than he thought. The door to the stall he was in was locked though and Lucifer couldn’t open it. “Come on, Sam! Miss Piggy is getting uneasy!”

“Go tell her I won’t come.” Sam said and at the tone of his voice Lucifer worried even more. It sounded like he was crying.

“Sam, you alright?” He asked and pressed his ear against the door. Through the screams from the hall and the whistle of their teacher he could clearly hear the sobs coming from inside. “Sam?”

“Just go _away_!” Sam whined and Lucifer heard that he ripped off toilet paper now. Frowning he turned around to tell their teacher what Sam said, but almost bumped into her when he left the toilets.

“Sam doesn’t feel well.” He said, trying to sound not intimidated by the bull-like figure of Miss Pigston. “He needs to go to the nurse I think.”

“Oh no, Lucifer, I know this trick!” Miss Pigston huffed and stomped into the toilets. Lucifer followed her as fast as he could, but she was already banging against the door Sam was in.

“Samantha Winchester!” She yelled loud and clear, ignoring the screech coming from inside the small stall. “You come out there right this second, do you hear me? Don’t be a baby and suck it up, there’s nothing he could have damaged anyways!”

There was a heavy silence following her words, but in Lucifer’s mind there was no silence at all. Samantha. She had called Sam a girl’s name? Was this woman as crazy as she looked? And what did she mean ‘nothing to damage’? Lucifer’s face lost all its color when he heard the silent clicking noise from the toilet stall and the door swung open. He was right about Sam crying, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he was confronted with now.

Sam was cowering on the toilet, his hands covered in blood and tears rolling down his face. He tried to not look at his friend, vulnerable and clearly hurt like this, but at the same time Lucifer was unable to take his eyes off him. He had never seen Sam crying and all this blood… where did all the blood come from? He didn’t hit him _that_ hard, he couldn’t have! And yet, in his eyes, Sam looked like he was covered with is completely.

Miss Pigston turned away, not without so much as a huff, and left the two friends alone. Lucifer couldn’t move, not even when they were alone. He could just stare at Sam and ask himself what the hell just happened.

“Y-You’re a _girl_?” He finally asked, after what felt like forever. He didn’t really expect an answer, so when Sam suddenly stopped sobbing and looked at him, he backed away. Sam’s eyes were filled with so much anger and disappointment that it almost broke his heart.

“I’m not a girl!” Sam said through gritted teeth, wiping his tears away. “I’m _not_ Samantha! I’M SAM!”

Lucifer knew from the very first second that he had made a huge mistake, but he couldn’t take it back anymore. He hurt Sam, possibly even more than their teacher hurt him by embarrassing him like this.

“Sam…” he whispered and stepped into the toilet stall. As much as he knew Sam hated to be hugged, now he fully understood why of course, he felt the need to do it now. And when he closed his arms around his friend, who had clenched his hands to fists and seemed like a bomb ready to explode, he felt that it was somehow the right thing to do at the moment.

For a moment Sam didn’t react, stayed at stiff as he was. Then he finally gave into his tears and just cried against Lucifer’s chest as he held him. Something about this – the way Sam cried and the way Lucifer just let him and held him – felt pure and right. Never, in their time of being friends, Lucifer even assumed Sam could be a girl biologically and he never had to deal with something so horribly scaring and life-changing, but he knew that Sam was his friend. No matter what happened, he was his _friend_.

“I’m not Samantha…” Sam sobbed silently against the fabric of Lucifer’s shirt. Without realizing what he did, Lucifer brushed through Sam’s hair, this hair he always thought of as girly somehow, and tried his best to stay calm.

“I know.” He whispered. ”You’ll always be Sam. Screw this bitch, screw it all. _You’re_ _Sam_.”

Lucifer had no idea how long they stayed like this, but it wasn’t long enough for the class to be over. At least something. Once Sam finally stopped sobbing uncontrollably, Lucifer pulled back and wiped his face clean the best he could.

“Sammy, we gotta fix you up, okay?” He said, his hands cupping Sam’s face gently. “Can you do that? Tell me what’s wrong so I can help you?”

“I – I…” Sam sniffed, but he was unable to form the words. He simply held up his hands, covered in blood and started crying again.

“Okay… okay, I got you. Just… just wait here, will you?”

Sam nodded and Lucifer did his best to hurry. He didn’t know if the problem really was what he expected, but if it was there was a solution to keep it secret at least. He sneaked into the girl’s locker room and into the bathroom, searching for anything that could help him. Luckily he found something, only to find out he needed money for it though.

“Fuck!” Lucifer hissed and rushed back to the boy’s locker to get to his backpack. In the far left corner of it he found a few coins and returned to the girl’s bathroom while counting them. He fed the machine fifty cents, cursing the greedy system, and pulled out a pad he never even held before. He just hoped he could figure out how to use it, or Sam knew what to do. They also had a tampon machine in the bathroom, but he thought this could be even worse for his friend than the pad already was.

“Sam?” He asked when he walked back into the toilets, finding the brunette at the sink, cleaning his hands. Lucifer held up the pad and frowned. “Think this’ll do it?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Sam sighed.

Once he was done with his hands he asked Lucifer to get him his jeans and shirt, before vanishing in the stall. This time, however, he didn’t lock the door. Lucifer got his clothes and came back, hesitating to open the door.

“You can come in.” Sam said after a few seconds. Lucifer still didn’t like it, but he stepped into the stall, his eyes barely opened to see where he walked. “I’m sorry you have to find out like this.”

At these words Lucifer looked up. Sam wasn’t sitting this time, which gave Lucifer a complete view of him for the moment. And what he saw made him feel ashamed and bad. After all it was his fault that they were here; if only he would have been more careful. He swallowed and shook his head.

“Don’t apologize to me.” He finally said. Carefully he wiped the toilet seat clean with some paper, making sure Sam’s clothes wouldn’t get bloody too, and put them down. “And don’t listen to Miss Piggy, okay?” He pulled Sam in his arms again, but more careful this time, almost gentle.

“But she’s right…” Sam sniffed, but still leaned into the unusual embrace. “Just look at me, which boy is like this?”

Unwillingly Lucifer chuckled, which soon turned into a full-hearted laugh. He patted Sam’s back before letting him go and smiled.

“ _You_ are. And now let’s get you out of these before the others come.”

Lucifer knew Sam wanted to say something, instead he nodded and sighed. Trying not to make Sam feel any worse he helped the still shaking boy out of his shirt, revealing yet another thing he didn’t know about him. Right now he didn’t care much for the binding around his chest, didn’t even think about asking any questions. Questions were for later, now he had to help Sam dress and feel a little like himself again at least. He threw the blood stained shirt into the corner and grabbed the second one, pulling it over Sam’s head. Before the other pulled it down he stopped though, looking up.

“You don’t think I’m a freak, right?” Sam asked, his hands clutching the shirt. Lucifer gave him a reassuring smile and slowly pulled the shirt down for him.

“The only freak here is Miss Piggy.” He told him. “You’re just Sam and Sam is good.”

Lucifer made sure Sam could get out of his pants alone and left the stall so he could finish changing. He could still barely believe what he just found out, but he wouldn’t be an ass about it like their teacher, definitely not. He quickly cleaned his hands and got the dirty clothes Sam handed him. Wrapped up in a lot of paper towels he put them into Sam’s backpack, glad that this was their last class for the day. He would ditch his running this time, but he figured it would be okay. Sam was more important after all.

“Ready to go, tiger?” Lucifer asked when he heard the door open and Sam stepped out. He walked a little different than before now, probably because of that damn pad and the pain, but he wasn’t shaking anymore at least.

“Ready to sneak fits better.” Sam sighed and tucked on his pants. “I hate these things…”

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to get so –“

“No, no, it’s fine!” Sam assured Lucifer quickly and tried to smile. “They just _feel_ wrong. Better than bleeding everywhere though.”

“Probably.” Lucifer got out of his shorts and got back into his jeans, leaving the shirt as it was. For one he was too lazy to change completely now and he wanted to leave fast, before the others came back. “We should go.” He said as he slipped into his boots and stuffed the shorts into his backpack.

They peaked out of the room before leaving, making sure the corridor was empty. Once Lucifer knew it was he told Sam to wait outside and walked back into the hall. The others were still playing as if nothing had happened and Miss Pigston stood at the side, the usual angry expression on her face. When she noticed Lucifer and that he was fully dressed again her eyes narrowed.

“What do you think you’re doing? Where is Samantha?” She asked and braced her hips.

“ _Sam_ and I are leaving. And you, _Miss Piggy_ , should learn to respect someone for who they identify as. Don’t you dare call Sam anything but this name again or I’ll make sure you get fired the same day.” Lucifer spoke calm and silent, but he hit the nerve he hoped to hit. Miss Pigston’s eyes widened, but her mouth stayed shut. Good for her. Lucifer didn’t know if he could have stayed calm if she said anything else, so he simply turned around and left.

“Am I in trouble?” Sam asked worried when Lucifer came out, but the older one simply shook his head and put his arm around his shoulder.

“ _She_ is, if she ever opens her cake hole again. You’re all good, Sam.”

The two boys left, before anyone else, and even though Lucifer was still more than confused about all this he knew that somehow it would all be okay. Sam was still Sam after all, nothing had changed really. Now Lucifer understood some of the things Sam did though. Why he needed his privacy, why he always wore big shirts and didn’t want to be hugged. He thought that, if Sam wanted to, they would have a lot to talk about, but that was okay. Lucifer would rather kill himself than let Sam down if he needed him. And after what happened today he was sure that Sam was glad about his acceptance.


End file.
